While You Were Gone
by Charmeleon2012
Summary: Asami always knew the Avatar was a complex person, but she never guessed Korra would make her life so complicated. With all of her friends gone their seperate ways, Asami tries to get back into a normal routine before the rise of the Equalists. Set during the years of Korra's healing, after the battle with Zaheer. Korrasami, but Asami-centric. Rated T to be safe.


_**Guess who's not dead! :D**_

_**This is my contribution to the Korrasami hype. I actually started it after watching the entire series in four days, but I just recently finished. This will be a short multichapter fic focused on Asami's life during three years of Korra being away. I promise I will actually update this one. The rest of the chapters are already in the works!**_

_**Most of it is from an Asami-centric point of view, but I added the last bit because, why not? I ship it too. C;**_

_**Enjoy, and constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks!**_

_One Week Later_

_Dear Korra,_

_I know it's only been a week since you left, but I felt inclined to write to you and see if you're feeling any better._

Asami grabbed the paper and crumpled it up.

"Stupid." The Sato heiress tossed the wadded ball into the trash. How long was she supposed to wait until she wrote to Korra? Maybe she should wait a while and see if Korra writes to her first.

_I wish you'd have let me come with you,_ she thought miserably. The Avatar's departure had almost immediately caused an uncomfortable itch in the back of Asami's mind. She had always been curious about the other girl, even when she was dating Mako. Like a seed planted in rich soil, Korra grew on Asami, slowly but surely. Against all odds, her fondness blossomed when the Water Tribe girl stole her boyfriend away, though jealousy was still a fierce contender. It was only a matter of realizing who the engineer was jealous of. She had been treading on thin ice for a while, trying her best to get back with Mako, certain that he was the one her stomach did somersaults for. Asami always found herself blaming the boy for every complication; never did she feel Korra was to blame for her misguided emotions. They became static friends, inseparable no matter who was dating who. Their similar habit of finding Mako always at fault only worked to strengthen their bond, and it wasn't until both girls finally cut ties with the firebender that Asami felt free to explore their growing relationship.

The heiress very suddenly began to notice new things about Korra, minute, seemingly insignificant discoveries that meant the world to the raven-haired girl. Asami spent as much time as she could with the Avatar, hoping to uncover more beneath the rugged exterior. They sparred together, ate together, had tea together. Korra opened up easily to the other girl; the engineer was rather reserved herself, but she made an exception for the Avatar, who was becoming more and more prominent in Asami's mind. Even her emotions began to rely heavily on Korra's wellbeing. Anger roared like fire inside of her whenever she was hurt; anxiety constricted her like smoke when she was away. Asami was a strong girl, but there was only so much she could take. She had managed to keep herself together for Korra while she was taking care of her, but as soon as the other girl left for home the heiress finally embraced the fact she'd been avoiding for Korra's sake.

One day, while her guard was down, the Avatar had worked her way into a very sensitive spot in Asami's heart. Asami was in love.

A bright light in her eye snapped the heiress out of her stupor. The insistent flash signaled her secretary calling. She answered the summons with a finger on the receiving button.

"Yes, Chie."

"Miss Sato, I have a letter here for you." Asami's pulse quickened of its own accord.

"Who is it from?" There was a long pause before she received an answer. The engineer's breath hitched when the intercom crackled back to life.

"It has the presidential seal, miss."

The breath she was holding left her in a rush.

"Thank you, Chie. Do you think you could have it sent to my office? I'm rather busy at the moment."

"Yes, Miss Sato." Her secretary disconnected.

Asami dropped her head onto her desk.

"I'm pathetic."

"You and me both, kid." The familiar voice sent a jolt through the engineer's body. She reacted quickly, her knee jerking up to hit the underside of the desk as she tried to stand up.

"Chief Beifong!" Asami exclaimed, falling back into her chair and gritting her teeth. "I wasn't expecting you." Lin's brow arched.

"Your secretary told you there was a letter for you from President Raiko. You requested it be delivered." She held out an envelope with the presidential seal stamped onto the front. "Here it is."

"Oh. Thanks." The metalbender marched up to Asami's desk and tossed the letter in front of her. The heiress picked it up. "Any idea what it says?"

"I'm just as curious as you are." Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay and find out what's so important that it had to be delivered by me personally."

"No, not at all. Take a seat if you want," Asami told her. The chief appeared to consider the offer before shaking her head. She remained in the same position as the younger woman pulled out a letter opener and tore her way inside. She read the words carefully to herself.

"President Raiko wants me and my company to consider working alongside Cabbage Corp. on some sort of public roads project." Asami turned the paper over but the backside was blank. "It doesn't go into much detail. The president wants to come visit me sometime this week and discuss the matter in full."

"Other than the matter of presidential security, I don't see why I was asked to take that letter to you." Despite her usual surly attitude, Lin did not seem entirely annoyed with the fact. Asami had experienced enough of the chief's wrath to know when the woman was entirely angry. She genuinely liked the elder Beifong, who in turn seemed to have few qualms with the engineer. Knowing this, Asami had a hunch as to why the chief was sent along with the letter.

"Raiko knew I would be hesitant about helping him." Lin was mildly surprised by this.

"Why's that?" The heiress didn't have to think long about her answer.

"The president refused to come to Korra's aid when she asked him. He suspected that, as her friend, I would remember this fact, and so consider refusing the offer." Indeed, Asami had her own reserves when it came to the project. She did not like the idea of helping a man who was part of the reason why Korra was so stressed at times.

"Raiko decided to send someone familiar with the letter so that I may be easier to sway in his favor. I'm going to assume Mako was his first choice, but he couldn't be contacted at the station for one reason or another. Why is that, Chief?" Asami asked, knowing that Lin would have the answer as Mako's superior. She was admittedly curious as to his whereabouts, considering they hadn't spoken in a while.

"He's currently serving as an all-time bodyguard for the Prince Wu, next in line to the Earth Kingdom throne." Lin said matter-of-factly. The engineer nodded.

"Since the president was already at your front door, he decided to ask the second most convenient- and familiar- person. That's you." Lin appeared impressed, though Asami couldn't be entirely sure. She'd never seen the woman impressed by anything.

"The question is, did it work?"

"Your answer is not really." Asami tossed the envelope in the trash and placed the letter in the top drawer. "I was never going to refuse the offer. My compliance will benefit the people of Republic City and hopefully the spirits as well." There suddenly appeared a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Of course, I'll do everything in my power to get even with Raiko while still accomplishing what he wants me to." Lin studied the younger girl for a moment.

"Honest, intelligent, _and _ruthless." The chief's mouth twitched upwards, offering the ghost of a smile. "I like you, kid."

"I try." Asami swiveled her chair side to side for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. "Since you're already here, why don't you sit and have tea with me? I've been rather lonely since Korra-" she faltered slightly, "-and everyone else have been busy with their own lives." The chief seemed ready to reject the offer, but Asami continued. "I could use a little more convincing regarding this project. I'm not entirely sure I want to go through with it." The heiress looked Lin in the eye. "It is your job to make sure I go through with it, isn't it, chief?" Asami was expecting a hard stare or at the very least a certain finger in her direction, but instead Lin did something completely unexpected.

She laughed.

It was a short bark, gruff but surprisingly genuine. Hearing it made the engineer smile.

"What the hell. It's my lunch break anyway." The chief let herself fall into the chair Asami had offered earlier. The heiress dialed for her secretary over the intercom.

"Chie, could you have someone send up a pot of tea for two?"

"Of course, Miss Sato."

— -

Republic City was impressive to see in the daytime, but its nightlife was a precious attraction. Every fountain and statue were alight with lanterns placed every night and taken away each morning. Operating buildings remained illuminated throughout the night, but the others were extinguished, allowing for a sizable view of the stars, especially from atop a tall, dark structure. The spirit vines now offered their own subtle iridescence to bathe the surrounding sites in a soft emerald. Spirits themselves traversed freely through the city, a telltale glow indicating their presence as they turned corners.

Asami allowed herself to take in the scenery as she drove slowly through the nearly deserted streets. Most people abandoned their vehicles in the night, but the engineer had a passion for driving, and her home was rather far from the police station, her destination.

When the heiress finally arrived she parked beside the building and stepped out carefully. The station was one of those all-night establishments, but only a few lit windows gave away its operation. Asami made her way up the steps to the entranceway, the click of her heels ringing out against the still night.

The police station was not unfamiliar to her. She'd spent plenty of time there when her father was arrested, being interrogated and filling out paperwork. Lin had been delicate with the engineer, having no reason to suspect her of any wrongdoing, but Asami had snapped once or twice anyway. The incident of her breaking down in the interrogation room came back to her in vivid detail.

Pushing these thoughts aside, the heiress made her way towards Lin's office after asking the desk where exactly that was. When she explained that she was a personal friend of the chief's, the few officers on duty nodded her through.

_That was easy_, she thought to herself. Asami had half expected someone to get suspicious enough to at least ask for some identification. The engineer wasn't one for making assumptions, but she guessed that Lin didn't get many visitors during work hours.

As she was making a mental note to ask that the chief consider tighter security, she suddenly found herself only a few feet away from her query. A thick metal door sat before her, with the single word "CHIEF" bended into it. Asami reached out, her knuckles poised to knock. As soon as her wrist tilted back to complete the action, the raven-haired girl's hand froze.

_This is crazy._

Asami took a deep breath. Her hand drifted to and from the door as she wondered whether or not her sanity was worth the probable episode she was preparing to walk into. Offering Lin tea at her workplace was one thing, but asking to join her for dinner? The woman was unpredictable. Every image of her calling on Lin going horribly wrong sped through her memory like one of Varrick's movers set on fast-forward. Asami reached up with her non-indecisive hand and smacked her forehead with her palm.

"I can do this," she muttered. Her knuckle swung down towards the chief's door. Asami knocked once, twice.

_Well, I guess she already left. Time to go home._ The heiress turned on her heels and made her way down the hall. The rhythmic click of her retreat almost masked the sound of a door creaking behind her. Almost.

Asami froze in her tracks.

"Asami?" The raven-haired girl turned slowly. Lin was in her office doorway, pulling on her coat. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. I- er- I was just leaving." The chief frowned.

"What a coincidence. So was I." Lin came up next to her, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "What's going on?" She asked gently.

"Nothing." Asami sighed. "That's the problem." She looked up into the chief's eyes, a hint of a pout on her face. "I miss everyone else." The older woman bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"…Do you want me to take you to dinner somewhere?" The young heiress pepped up immediately.

"I don't want to be a bother. I have my own money."

"You're already bothering me," Lin reminded her. The younger girl deflated a little, but the chief patted her on the back. "Don't worry about it, kid. I'll buy this time." Her mouth twitched. "But you're buying next time, got it?" For the first time since Korra left, Asami laughed.

"Next time?"

"_If_ there is a next time," Lin answered shortly. The engineer was unfazed by the elder woman's familiar attitude. She smiled.

"You got it, chief."

The pair made their way out of the police station and into the street. They were just about to agree on a destination when a voice rings out from the shadows.

"Lin!" Asami blinked. The voice was very familiar. Lin seemed to think so as well. She tossed her head around, seeking the source.

"Kya?"

"The very same." Said waterbender seemed to materialize out of nowhere, sidling up to the chief and slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Thought I'd give you a warning before I came at you this time." She rubbed her wrist pointedly. "I'm still chafing a little." Asami's jaw nearly dropped when she looked up at Lin. The big, bad chief was _blushing._

"Hi, Kya," the heiress said carefully. The older woman peered over Lin's shoulder, apparently noticing Asami for the first time.

"Oh, Asami, hey! Have you heard anything about Korra yet?" Her query triggered a panic in the engineer's brain.

"No, did you? Is there something wrong? Is Korra okay?" Kya reached over and squeezed Asami's shoulder.

"Hey, relax. Korra's fine. I was just wondering if she wrote to you yet." The younger girl relaxed.

"Sorry. I haven't heard from her yet."

"Asami and I were just about to get dinner," Lin interposed. "I assume you'd like to join us."

"Hm, I don't know," Kya mused, scrunching her brow in faux contemplation. "I did have some important errands to run in the city." The chief gave her an obvious "you're-pulling-my-leg" look. "Of course I'm going to join you! That is, if Asami's okay with that."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" The youngest woman felt her own cheeks grow warm. "The more the merrier. I just… wanted some company, that's all." Kya nodded.

"I understand, kiddo. Being all alone is tough sometimes. It makes you do crazy things, like ask the grumpiest person in Republic City to hang out with you." She ignored Lin's grunt and continued. "You know you can always come visit me and the kids at Air Temple Island, right? Then you only have to be around the second grumpiest person in Republic City." Asami chuckled at Kya's pass at her brother.

"I'd love to come visit sometime. Thank you, Kya."

"Don't mention it." The waterbender elbowed Lin in the ribs. "Now, where did you decide to go, grumpy?"

"Don't call me that," she muttered, pushing Kya gently. "I think we decided on the noodle place down the street from here."

"I have my own ride, so I'll meet you there," Asami decided. The other women agreed and the engineer walked down the street alone, going over what Kya had told her.

_I really would love to visit, _she thought as she slid into the driver's seat_, but I don't know if I can._ Asami enjoyed the company of Tenzin and his family, but they all reminded her too much of Korra. _Kya hasn't heard from her, either. Nobody has._ She felt a sharp ache somewhere in her heart. _She could be getting worse. _The heiress hadn't noticed she was crying until she tasted the salt of a tear on her lips. She angrily wiped the liquid away with her sleeve before gripping the clutch.

_Her parents would have written if something was wrong,_ a new voice in her head chimed in. It was right; for now, the raven-haired woman should keep her focus on her own well-being. There was nothing else she could do for Korra right now.

With this new determination guiding her forward, Asami hit the gas with her heel. The engineer grinned as the Satomobile sped forward, reveling in the feel of the wind whipping her hair as she made her way towards the restaurant.

— -

Lin looked on as Asami's car sped down the dark city street.

"Poor kid," she muttered. The metalbender felt an arm slip through hers.

"She misses her friends, Lin." Kya looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. "She misses Korra."

Lin frowned. "You really set her off when she thought Korra was in trouble. I didn't even think they were that close." She turned to see Kya giving her an incredulous look. "What?" The waterbender shook her head and jumped into the passenger seat of Lin's car.

"I'll tell you about it on the way there."


End file.
